


Обращенный, но не полностью

by Juri_terminator



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt writes strange fics about Boss, Romance, boss is not sure how to react, he is compensating his giant crush on Boss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Была холодная промозглая ночь, и луна на небе отливала красным светом, будто в предвкушении: скоро должна была пролиться кровь.





	Обращенный, но не полностью

**Author's Note:**

> рожа босса на всякий случай  
> https://pp.vk.me/c604522/v604522338/19831/3QVPeVxgO_A.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c619125/v619125338/27456/xXfeaJOGF5c.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c619125/v619125338/2744c/qT9-pOQvT64.jpg

Его прозвали Пурпурным Ужасом. Фиолетовым Кошмаром. Его имя нагоняло страх на каждого, кто слышал его, а облик его вселял трепет в сердца даже самых отчаянных храбрецов.

Глава Пурпурной Лилии, ордена бывших клерикалов и монахов, обращенных в вампиров, был живой легендой – и бесконечной угрозой. Найт Блейд и его равный товарищ и друг Мэтт Миллер понимали, что эта битва могла стать для них последней, они не недооценивали своего врага и знали, на что Пурпурный Ужас был способен.

Была холодная промозглая ночь, и луна на небе отливала красным светом, будто в предвкушении: скоро должна была пролиться кровь.

 

***

Босс увернулся чудом, из-за рева пламени едва слышно затрещал толстый канат, обрываясь и роняя с пятнадцатиметровой высоты железную коробку три метра на три. Пирс тихо сглотнул: это было очень близко. Несмотря на вой сигнализации, среагировавшей на дым, вода так и не полилась.

\- Кинзи!

\- Я стараюсь! Кто-то меня блокирует, отводит от системы. Босс, бегите оттуда! Кто-то явно покопался здесь до меня, чертов засранец.

Босс и Пирс, ни секунды не раздумывая, ломанулись к выходу, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой дышать становится все труднее. Они с разбегу врезались в ворота, еще не тронутые огнем, и кубарем выкатились на улицу, жадно и хрипло дыша.

Склад был безнадежно утерян. Товар на складе – и подавно. А учитывая сколько там было необработанного добра, даже листья не успели потемнеть, хорошо, если ближайшие пара районов не начнут в ближайшее время видеть драконов и воображать себя Напалеонами.

\- Босс, нас опередили, - проворчала Кинзи в наушник.

\- Я понял это с первого раза. 

Босс зло пнул по насыпи, поднимая облако пыли и, неожиданно вытащив пистолет из кобуры, со злости разрядил целую обойму в огонь.

Сколько же! Просрано! Бабла!

\- Я порву этому говнюку жопу! – прошипел босс. -  Кинзи. Найди мне его.

\- Уже ищу.

\- Воу-воу, спокойно, босс, - Пирс устроился поодаль, в паре метров от него – на старой безобразной скамейке, торчавшей как пальма в сосновом лесу, посреди заброшенного порта. Облупившаяся, перекошенная и, видимо, опостылевшая даже наглым чайкам, она была как осколок постмодернизма в эпоху смешанных стилей и безграничных экспериментов.

От разочарования потянуло даже на говносравнения.

Босс устало уселся рядом с Пирсом, и скамья надрывно скрипнула.

\- Ты не бесись так из-за случившегося, - наставительным тоном сказал Пирс и вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу. Он, сука, заживо чуть не сгорел, а вел себя так, словно просто неудачно прикурил, случайно спалив дотла пятьдесят квадратных метров отличного товара.

А босс говорил этому мудаку – не доставай ПП. НЕ ДОСТАВАЙ СРАНЫЙ ПП! После того, как Кинзи слизала разработку у ФБР по старым каналам, он теперь поджигал все, что могло гореть. А они устроили перестрелку на богом проклятом деревянном складе!

Босс перевел тяжелый взгляд на Пирса – первая жертва его плохого настроения была бы найдена, если бы это не был Пирс.

Тот невозмутимо прикурил.

\- Босс, - прозвучал голос Кинзи в наушнике. – Босс, лучше сядьте.

\- Я сижу. Уже.

\- Босс, зря вы его тогда не убили.

Пирс расслабленно стряхнул пепел на гравий и огорченно выдохнул:

\- Маленький готический хуесос.

Босс некоторое время ошарашено молчал молчал.

\- То есть. Ты хочешь сказать, что это был Мэтт Миллер? Тот самый Мэтт Миллер, которого я уже разок поимел в его священном кибермире, и отпустил? Тот самый Мэтт Миллер, который сбежал из Стилпорта, роняя от страха кирпичи при каждом подозрительном звуке? Тот самый…

\- Босс, к вам едут пожарные и треть полиции Стилпорта в сопровождении Кабанов.

Босс и Пирс почти синхронно встали со скамьи и зашагали прочь – вглубь порта, где у одного из причалов была пришвартована небольшая яхта.

\- Я убью его. Или нет. Может, не стану убивать. Но в этот раз я его уже просто так не отпущу.

Пирс деловито накручивал штурвал, а Кинзи тяжело вздыхала в наушник. Гневное шипение босса благодаря третьей банке пива уже давно перешла в разряд негромкого усталого бубнения, Пирс к этому времени уже даже почувствовал некое подобие вины, но полностью брать на себя ответственность за случившееся не собирался.

\- Я тебе говорю, босс, что-то они там подложили. Не может конопля так взрываться даже от ПП, ну не может. Да еще и этот Мэтт влез со своим блоком.

Кинзи подозрительно сопела.

\- Босс. Слушай, я тут нашла. Кое-что. Насчет Мэтта Миллера, но тебе лучше бы самому взглянуть.

Босс, укутанный томной и пьяной меланхолией лишь посмотрел в небо, чистое, ясное, и пожал плечами, забыв, что Кинзи его видеть не может.

 

***

Найт Блейд зажимал на плече рваную рану, бледный и собранный, он ждал, когда рана залечится – отказавшись пить кровь, он почти лишился дара регенерации.

Мэтт Миллер из последних сил отвлекал внимание Пурпурного ужаса, тратя остатки сил на перемещения в пространстве – вспышки становились длиннее, и вычислить, где в следующий раз окажется Мэтт, становилось все легче. Пурпурный Ужас усмехнулся, и одним движением оказался подле своего врага, впечатав его в стену и впившись острыми когтями ему в плечо. Мэтт вскрикнул от боли, но ответил Ужасу упрямым взглядом.

\- Ну и? – пробормотал бархатным тоном Фиолетовый Кошмар. – Где прячется твой дружок?

Несмотря на свои громкие имена, Ужас, Кошмар был мужчиной обольстительной внешности – как и все высшие вампиры, подчинившие себе целые кланы и не брезговавшие кровью собратьев для увеличения своих сил. Таких юные девы среди ночи впускали в свои покои через окна или балконы без малейших сомнений, такие сводили с ума каждого, кого пожелают, вне зависимости от пола.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - заметил Ужас, усмехнувшись, и медленно наклонившись, впился поцелуем в болезненно искривленные губы Мэтта.

 

***

Босс медленно отвел папку от лица и ошарашенным взглядом уставился в стену.

Он снова склонился над распечаткой, читая и перечитывая один и тот же абзац в сотый раз. Слово «поцелуй» никуда не исчезло, «губы Мэтта» - тоже, да и личность босса в Пурпурном Ужасе узнавалась очень легко.

\- Кинзи, скажи, что это шутка.

Та помотала головой и принялась усерднее жевать. Босс, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.

\- Он пишет про меня… фанфики? В которых я его целую?

\- Босс, ты вообще в курсах, что такое фанфики? – удивился Пирс. Его горький опыт понять можно – коммерческий бизнес утягивал в пучину безжалостных знаний.

\- Я чертов поп-идол, Пирс, конечно, я в курсах, что такое фанфики, - Босс раздраженно кинул папку на свой стол. – Я про пониплей и молчащую утку узнал благодаря фанфикам о самом себе.

\- Ты переоцениваешь Мэтта, - заметила Кинзи, проглотив печенье. – Такого он писать не станет, даже если захочет – он же трус. Но вот с поцелуем он нашелся. Вообще ты зря закрыл. Ты поцеловал его не только потому, что страшный и похотливый вампир – это тип приветствия новообращенных или тех, кого вот-вот обратят.

Босс посмотрел скептично.

\- И как? Обратил?

\- Обратил и сбежал с ним поля битвы, ломал долгие годы, а потом сделал личным помощником, который тебя в итоге предал, убив вместе с Найт Блейдом, наконец-то выследившим Пурпурного Босса, а потом впервые за десятки лет Мэтт-вампир вышел за несколько минут до рассвета на улицу и, плача, встретил первые лучи солнца. И умер на руках лучшего друга, истлев.

Под конец пересказа, голос Кинзи зазвучал выше, словно она сама всеми вышеописанными событиями была несколько… увлечена. Босс с недоверием уставился на нее.

\- Кинзи. Ты не подумай, что мне интересно, но… сколько страниц в этом фанфике?

\- Четыреста пятьдесят три, - без запинки отрапортовала она. – А еще есть два приквела, одна сайд-стори, и один сиквел, общей сложностью в шестьдесят страниц.

Пирс закашлялся своим энергетиком, выбрав неправильный момент, чтобы отпить из банки.

\- Ты это все читала? – просипел он.

\- Ну-у-у, - Кинзи пожала плечами. – Мне было немного интересно. Помимо того, что в этом творении могла всплыть любая нежелательная информация, но тут Мэтту хватило его горстки мозгов, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть.

\- А как  ты… Где ты?...

\- О, на одном из фансайтов про НайтБлейда администратор выкладывает свои фанфики. И арты тоже. Но рисует Мэтт гораздо хуже, чем пишет.

\- Босс, ты вроде как бросил курить, - сказал Пирс. – Но я все еще на всякий случай ношу с собой твою любимую марку.

Босс молча кивнул, судорожно ухватившись за предложенную пачку.

\- Вообще это второсортная новость, босс, - сказала Кинзи, зашелестев оберткой печенья. – Фанфики Мэтта про тебя – это, конечно, мощно, но я даже как-то не особо удивлена. После того, как ты лихо его уделал.

Босс, отвыкший от курения, только кивнул, не в силах что-либо сказать. Крепкий дым сковал легкие и горло, зато сразу прояснил сознание.

\- Итак, новости похуже. Мэтти Мэтт не только твой новый фанат номер один, но и действующий агент МИ-6. С недавних пор.

 

***

В грязной темнице едва можно было что-то увидеть – факел чадил копоть и тусклый свет, и дни, ночи стали единым беспрерывным потоком из слепоты, голода и пыток. Однако даже сейчас, грязный и сломанный, Мэтт Миллер все так же был непокорен воле Пурпурного Ужаса. Он смотрел на своего кровавого владыку с ненавистью, даже когда чудовищная первородная магия вампиров заставляла обращенного пригибаться в поклоне перед старшим.

\- Твое сопротивление не продлится вечность, - ухмыльнулся Владыка в один из вечеров, когда в темнице звенели не пытки, а тянулись долгие и изнурительные разговоры. Мэтт поднял на него взгляд, больной, но осмысленный.

\- Даже если так, - прохрипел Мэтт. – Я постараюсь доставить тебе максимум неприятностей.

Владыка рассмеялся бархатисто и звонко.

\- О, дорогой мой Мэтт, ради того момента, когда ты окончательно сломаешься, я готов простить тебе все что угодно.

 

***

Босс ущипнул себя за запястье.

\- Боже правый, с каждой страницей я все больше становлюсь похожим на обольстительного пидораса, который мечтает дорваться до жопы пацана, а не на мрачного и пугающего Владыку, чтоб его, вампиров.

\- Не хочу разочаровывать тебя, босс, - сказал Пирс, -  но ты и так обольстительный пидорас, падкий на жопы пацанов.

Он был единственным, кто из приближенной свиты Святых не читал этого говношедевра, но и то, только потому, что Кинзи все тогда «заспойлерила» ему. Босс снова уткнулся в распечатку.

\- Я должен воспринимать это как его фантазии? Он хочет, чтобы я засосал его, а потом годами держал в темнице, пока он гордо сопротивляется мне?

Шаунди, сидевшая с боссом на заднем сидении, многозначительно молчала.

\- Блять, серьезно? – Босс устало стянул с носа очки. – Он вообще знает какие-нибудь слова, помимо «бархатистый»? Особенно в мой адрес?

\- Мальчик тебя таким запомнил, - хмыкнула Шаунди. По ней было видно, что она едва сдерживается. – Как по мне, так ты произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление.

\- Я набил ему морду и едва не убил.

\- Парень восхищается тобой до потери пульса, - сказал Пирс.

Босс занудно поджал губы.

\- «Каждый раз уходя, Владыка подходил к Мэтту и целовал его холодный лоб шепча:

\- Обращенный, но не полностью.

А после оставлял еще на несколько часов в одиночестве и страхе».

В наушнике что-то заскворчало.

\- Это глубокое произведение, поднимающее столько животрепещущих тем, - прозвучал сквозь помехи голос Олега. – От отчаяния он стал привязываться к собственному врагу, тонкое описание психологии и таких явлений, как Сток…

\- Да ради всех богов! – взорвался босс, отключая дурацкий наушник. – Это написал Мэтт Миллер!

\- Он написал это про тебя, чувак. Охуительно написал, если верить остальным.

Босс тоскливо посмотрел на арсенал, который устроил у себя в ногах – пистолеты, небольшой ящик с гранатами, автомат и скорострельная складная винтовка. Минут через десять они уже прибудут на дело, и босс спокойно сможет отвести душу. Пока босс меланхолично рассматривал постройки жилого района через окно джипа, Шаунди украдкой поглядывала в так и незакрытую папку с фанфиком – момент с «обращенным, но не полностью» был одним из ее самых любимых.

 

***

Мэтт, впервые за несколько лет, чистый и одетый, стоял в огромном зале. Его окружали такие же вампиры, его собратья, вдохновленные речью Владыки, сейчас они во все глаза смотрели на Мэтта и словно ожидали чуда: обращенных в этом клане не было уже очень давно. А покорных обращенных – и того дольше.

Мэтт закрыл глаза и, выдохнув, прошептал едва слышное «прости» стоявшей перед ним на коленях девушке, живой, человеческой девушке, той, что когда-то была одного с ним вида. Мэтт занес кинжал над головой и воткнул девушке в артерию, сразу же жадно приникая к хлынувшей из ее горла крови.

Мэтт пил, почти захлебывпясь после долгих лет голода и рыча под одобрительный смех Владыки – больше всего Владыку повеселили не радостные крики подчиненных, не подбор музыки для афтерпати, не брызги крови на белом мраморном полу – а чужой злой, но покорный взгляд.

И слезы.

 

***

Босс задумчиво стер первые две строчки своего письма: администратору долбанутого фанатского сайта и предположительно Мэтту Миллеру босс хотел сказать очень многое, но, когда представилась возможность, «очень многое» оказалось «слишком многим», чтобы сформулировать что-нибудь путное.

«Ты говно собачье», - начал он, но снова передумал. Слишком быстрый переход на личности.

«Я знаю, что тебя зовут Мэтт Миллер и хочу сказать тебе, что ты говно собачье».

Уже лучше.

Босс отхлебнул из кружки кофе и размял кисти – с его отношением к технике и ноу-хуяю (если оно не касалось оружия) набор по предложению в час можно было считать уже небольшой личной победой.

«И ты говно собачье не только потому, что попытался укокошить меня и Пирса тогда на складе тварина ты неблагодарная, а еще потому, что от твоего фанфика меня тошнит. Что за пиздец?»

Босс нахмурился. Окей, это было грубо. Грубо даже для него при его прямолинейности.

«Что за бред?».

«В общем знай, что при следующей нашей встрече я убью тебя, даже если ты предложишь мне тысячу верблюдов, всех шлюх мира и собственную задницу во имя своего спасения».

«Владыка».

Босс довольно потянулся. Про верблюдов особенно сочно вышло. И даже неожиданный звонок нисколько не умалил его хорошего настроения. Да и звонили с неизвестного номера, а это значило лишь одно – не стоило отвечать.

Босс намеревался сбросить вызов, но телефон мгновенно стал словно одержим и сам ответил, переключившись на громкоговоритель, заговорив голосом Кинзи.

\- Босс, закрой вкладку, забудь про письмо и слушай внимательно.

\- Кинзи, - угрожающе протянул босс и курсором потянулся к кнопке «отправить», но браузер на его ноутбуке закрылся сам по себе, высветив синий экран смерти. – Кинзи, твою мать!

\- Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, но за это я потребую материальной платы. ФБР разрабатывает прототип новой операционки, и ее копии есть уже на черных рынках. Дальше я сама ее доработаю, но нужен остов.

\- Кинзи!

\- Ты готов?

Босс молча присосался к кружке с кофе, глядя на перезагрузку Виндоус. Он все еще держал в голове примерный текст письма. Как только Кинзи угомонится, босс его повторит и, может, даже дополнит. Ведь все, что ни делается, - к лучшему.

\- Через три дня у фанатов Найт Блейда огромная сходка в Лондоне, и одного из администраторов зовут Митт Рэллем, что очень глупо со стороны Мэтта.

Босс задумчиво закачался на стуле.

\- То есть.

\- Пирс уже купил билеты и забронировал отель, Шаунди обещала договориться насчет костюма: у нас есть арты от самого Мэтта, кривые, как ПО Айфона, но по ним видно, как должен быть одет Владыка.

\- Кинзи.

\- Возьмешь не бутафорские пистолеты, а настоящие.

Босс, устало вздохнув, схватил телефон и изо всех сил швырнул его в стену, с блаженством прислушиваясь к треску пластика. К сожалению, Кинзи он недооценил – уже через пару минут на компьютере запустился Скайп. Но это было лишь отвлекающим маневром.

Настоящая артиллерия в лице Олега, Зимоса и даже, блять, Джоша Берка стремительно ехала на тайную квартиру босса. За каким чертом неизвестно – но у них были еще сутки на то, чтобы уломать его согласиться на эту сомнительную затею.

 

***

\- Я могу тебе помочь, - прошептала тень. Найт Блейд смотрел на ее очертания, окутанные длинным плащом и капюшоном, с ужасом видя сходство. – Ты можешь не верить мне, но я так же как и ты желаю гибели Пурпурному Ужасу, и…

\- Мэтт?.. – дрогнувшим голосом сказал Найт Блейд, чувствуя, как старая рана, загрубевшая и не до конца зажившая, вновь открылась. Боль, что годами утихала, пока тускнели воспоминания, взвилась в груди. – Это… Это ты?

Тень сделала шаг назад, замявшись, и ее ответный шепот тоже дрогнул, прозвучав ломко, почти надсадно.

\- Мэтт мертв, Ночной Клинок, есть только тень, приносящая слухи. Позволь помочь тебе в твоей мести.

«Как раньше», - хотел добавить тот, кто приносит слухи, но это прошлое из человеческой жизни было столь далеким, что даже отголоски боли, бередившие душу подобием живых эмоций, не стоили его упоминания.

\- Как скажешь… тень.

 

***

\- Кинзи, - сказал босс шепотом. – Во вселенной Найт Блейда дохуллион персонажей, если верить тому, что ты мне втирала последние два дня. Не напомнишь-ка, почему кодпрей какого-то выдуманного в фанфике чувака должен произвести обещанный тобою фурор?

По правде говоря, он и произвел. Босс первые часа три сходки, считай, полноценного фестиваля, потратил на то, чтобы фотографироваться с фанатами персонажа. В основном, это были девушки, но меньше их от этого не становилось. Сейчас же босс позорно прятался в туалете, уже готовый сбежать. Как только начнутся какие-то запланированные события типа песен и совместного просмотра первого сезона Найт Блейда, босс ретируется в свой отель, а потом купит билет на ближайший рейс до Америки.

\- Во-первых, - строгим голосом сказала Кинзи. – Это зовется косплеем. Во-вторых, у фанфика десятки тысяч просмотров, его заказывают у частных изданий напечатать как отдельную книгу, а некоторые его персонажи рисуются художниками чаще, чем канонные персонажи!

\- Ка?..

\- Неважно. Просто слушай, что я тебе говорю, и все будет отлично. В таком виде ты можешь хоть там пристрелить Миллера, и все подумают, что это маленькая сценка с персонажами.

\- Я могу просто удавить его, поймав в уголке.

\- Поймай организатора фестиваля!

\- Сходки. Ты говорила, это просто сходка.

\- Ну да. Сходки. Все, все карты отдаю тебе в руки. Пока!

\- Кинзи! Кинзи, твою мать! Занято. Паскуда!

Босс грустно вздохнул. Темно-фиолетовый бархатный костюм в стиле киберпанк с кучей странных оторочек, цепей гремел при каждом движении и был жутко неудобным. Лондонская погода была скупа на солнце, но по-летнему высокая влажность едва давала продохнуть. Прохладные и тихие туалеты концертного зала стали отличным укрытием от жадной до фотографий толпы и удушливого воздуха.

Из задних карманов брюк босс выгреб сегодня как минимум с двадцать бумажек, салфеток с номерами телефонов и адресами гостиниц.

Этот день босса морально вымотал – еще с начала той эпохи, когда их превратили в поп-идолов, он так не уставал от чужого внимания.

Входная дверь в уборную громко и зло хлопнула.

\- Чтоб их! – сказал до боли знакомый голос. Босс медленно, стараясь не шуршать фраком и не греметь цепочками, поднялся с крышки стульчака. – Нет, я его уже не застал! Да господи, сколько еще Владык я сегодня встречу на фестивале, я перестану их различать очень быстро. Нет, надо срочно закупить еще воды в ближайшем супермаркете. Смотри, сколько мы брали в основную пайку, и дели на три. Еще два часа осталось, думаю, до конца хватит. Если еще будут проблемы, звони. Хорошо, потом покажешь фотку. Пока.

Телефон подозрительно знакомого человека тихо пикнул. Возможно, Мэтт тоже посчитал это место спасительной тихой гаванью, но о том, как он ошибался, он узнает очень скоро.

Буквально вот сейчас.

Босс вздохнул и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

\- Мэттью, - сказал он зловеще. – Мэттью, ты думал от меня спрятаться?

У раковин кто-то шарахнулся, издав странный вскрик.

\- Кто здесь? – неуверенно спросил Мэтт, и босс резко распахнул дверцу кабинки, практически выплывая навстречу побледневшему Мэтту. – Ты.

\- Я, - босс улыбнулся и, «чуть сощурившись, ласково посмотрел на Мэтта». – А ты не ждал? – босс поцыкал, осуждающе качая головой и медленно надвигаясь на Мэтта, а тот и не думал отступать и пытаться отползти в сторону. – Очень зря. Ты же знаешь, я всегда возвращаю то, что принадлежит мне.

Мэтт нервно поправил черный галстук, оглядев босса с головы до ног и трогательно заалев ушами. Боссу даже на мгновение захотелось уебать Мэтта за все сделанное не так сильно.

\- Тебе… - он прочистил горло и поднял на босса взгляд. «Гордый». – Очень идет этот костюм.

\- Спасибо, - «бархатным» тоном протянул босс. – Мне сегодня об этом сказали уже несколько человек. Несколько десятков, если быть точнее. По правде говоря, я не дочитал твоей эпопеи до конца. Очень медленно… все осознаю.

Мэтт вжал голову в плечи, нахмурил брови.

\- Прости?

Неискренний сукин сын.

Босс тяжело водрузил ладонь Мэтту на плечо, пересиливая себя. Вторая рука едва дернулась, но босс смог себя утихомирить.

\- Как закончится фестиваль, мы с тобой поговорим. А чтоб ты не бежал, я потусуюсь до окончания с тобой.

\- Но… но я организатор, я тут до самой ночи задержусь. Если не до завтрашнего утра.

Босс понимающе покивал.

\- Ничего страшного. У меня самолет только через неделю. У меня есть время тебя подождать.

 

***

Тень так и не показал Найт Блейду своего лица. Он постоянно ходил в балахоне, носил капюшон, видимо, зачарованный, ибо ни ветра, ни бури не могли потревожить или скинуть его. Найт Блейд стоял на пороге собора, давно заброшенного и оставленного во власти кровавых кланов. Все окна были затянуты темной тканью изнутри, все выбоины и дыры в стенах – заколочены, криво, но плотно, чтобы ни единый лучик света не смог проникнуть в темные залы.

Тень стоял рядом и держал в руках странного вида кинжал, смотрел на него, как зачарованный.

\- Я опоил его кровью мертвеца, - сказал тень, пряча кинжал в рукав. – Это не лишило Владыку сил, но отрезало от остальных подчиненных на некоторое время.  У нас есть час или два, прежде чем он сможет призвать на помощь клан.

На небе, как и когда-то в одну страшную ночь, кроваво блестела луна.

\- Ты теперь зовешь его Владыкой.

Тень пожал плечами.

\- Я этого не выбирал.

 

***

Босс мрачно отставил стакан и принялся лакать виски прямо из бутылки. Новости, которые Мэтт свалил на него, вызнав причину приезда, были неутешительными.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Кинзи – соавторы этого де… ла?

Мэтт покивал, двумя руками вцепившись в свой безалкогольный мохито.

\- Мы поспорили, - выдохнул Мэтт. – И я, честно говоря, согласился лишь потому, что был уверен в победе. Ну, и я знал, сколько у Кинзи на счету, а половина личного счета в качестве приза – это немало, знаешь ли.

Босс второй раз за неделю закурил.

\- Тут не курят, - прошептал Мэтт.

\- Очень жаль, - сигареты босс так и не убрал. Он снова затянулся и принялся качаться на стуле. – Ты сейчас отвалишь Кинзи половину своего личного счета? Ты же получается проиграл, когда эти гондоны все-таки впихнули меня в костюм, простигосподи, Владыки.

Мэтт тут же взвился.

\- Владыка – прекрасный персонаж!

\- Да пидр он, - босс притушил бычок о стол, бар и без того выглядел не очень дорогим, а качественный вискарь тут обошелся боссу чересчур дорого. Чмыри.

\- А ты разве нет?

Услышав это неуверенное бубнение, босс даже отвел бутылку ото рта.

\- Что, прости?

\- Ну. Кинзи сказала, что ты вроде как…

Теперь разговор постепенно становился интересным. Мэтт жался и с каждым мгновением все меньше был уверен в целесообразности поставленного вопроса, а босс все яснее осознавал происходящее.

\- Вроде как – кто?

\- Гей.

\- А, это. Так-то да, - босс достал еще одну сигарету. – И ты только поэтому сделал Владыку таким прельстивым педрилой?

Мэтт молчал, пытаясь трубочкой выловить листики мяты из стакана. Босс не любил, когда его так открыто игнорировали. Он отобрал у Мэтта стакан и молчал перевернул остатки льда и травы на пол под тихий ужас бармена. В опустевшую тару тут же полилось виски.

\- Я не пью, - запротестовал Мэтт, но босс не был бы боссом, если бы ему и правда кто-то смел противоречить.

Вскоре Мэтт поплыл, сделав всего парочку глотков, и уже удобно устроился головой у босса на плече, перестав смущаться чужих взглядов и собственных мыслей.

\- Нет, не все сцены с поцелуями мои, половину писала Кинзи, особенно под конец, прощание с боссом… Владыкой и все такое. Я только правил. Правда, пришлось большую часть намеков на то, что они делили постель, убрать, а хотя это смотрелось очень гармонично, понимаешь, я не сублимировал, просто так шли мысли, но изначально оно было заявлено как джен, и короче….

Босс уже не задавал вопросы – ему покорно рассказывали обо всем сами, отчего его мысли успели сбиться с пути жестоких смертоубийств и повернуть в ту сторону, в которую они обычно сворачивали, когда босс оказывался в компании молодого пьяного парня. Он беспардонно ткнулся носом в чужие волосы, черные, мягкие и жадно вдохнул, закрыв глаза.

Когда Мэтт потянулся сделать еще глоток виски, босс ненавязчиво отвел его стакан в сторону, пробормотав.

\- Пойдем, у меня в номере бухло поприличней, чем в этой богадельне.

Он, не глядя, кинул пару сотенных купюр на стол и поднялся, помогая Мэтту – того не то чтобы вело или путало в ногах, но шел он не очень уверенно, будто еще не совсем понимал, что сейчас произойдет, но уже постепенно начинал понимать – слишком уж однозначно босс к нему прижимался.

«Главное помни, босс», - запоздало гласило сообщение, которое пришло на телефон босса где-то через час после того, как они покинули бар. – «Мэтту уже есть восемнадцать».

 

***

Владыка жил последними секундами – из его груди торчал клинок, тот самый, который тень Мэтта хранила долгие годы как напоминание о поражении и возможной грядущей победе. Владыка смотрел на него все тем же взглядом – теплым и покровительственным, он дернул рукой, желая, видимо, как раньше прикоснуться ладонью к щеке Мэтта, но сил его уже не хватало на этого. Мэтт склонился над ним, такой же израненный и измученный битвой, чувствуя торжество и бесконечную боль.

Владыка улыбнулся.

\- Мэтти, я так ждал… Я так ждал того, что ты… - он шумно выдохнул и прищурил тускнеющие глаза. – Время утомительно, Мэтти. И с каждой эпохой… все тяжелее становится… существовать.

Владыка хотел сказать что-то еще, он приоткрыл окровавленные губы и так и застыл, не прекращая смотреть на Мэтта.

Владыка, Пурпурный Ужас, Фиолетовый Кошмар, был побежден.

 

***

Босс закурил, медленно и с удовольствием затянувшись, Мэтт сидел рядом, по уши закутавшись в одеяло, и смотрел на него каким-то осоловевшим взглядом. Кажется, после второго раза он окончательно протрезвел. Босс деловито дочитывал эпопею, надев, как говаривал Пирс, «свои бабушкины очки», а Мэтт все смотрел и смотрел, не в силах прийти в себя. Время шло, и за окном медленно брезжил рассвет.

\- Предлагаю тебе поспать, - сказал Босс, не отрывая взгляда. – Я тут еще на неделю задержусь, так что, вероятно, и ты – тоже.

\- Я улетаю через три дня. По работе.

\- Кстати, о работе, - босс медленно закрыл папку и отложил в сторону очки. – Насчет склада.

\- Я не знал! – Мэтт, уже знавший эту историю, тут же шарахнулся в сторону, но его резво схватили за пятку и подтащили ближе. – Просто поступил заказ от руководства, я и исполнил! У меня даже отчет по заданию есть. Я правда не знал, что вы там окажетесь!

Босс ничего не говорил в ответ, а только смотрел на Мэтта, нависнув над ним и вжавшись в него всем телом. Мэтт очень скоро перестал ерзать и застыл, впившись странным взглядом в лицо босса.

К черту работу. К черту поспать.

Босс, видимо, подумал о чем-то таком же.

\- У тебя все лицо в веснушках, - прошептал Мэтт, начиная возбуждаться. Уж босс, при всей их близости контакта, хорошо мог это почувствовать.

\- Я знаю, - он усмехнулся, и Мэтт улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Красиво.

Босс губами прижался к его шее, целуя, кусая и вздрагивая, когда Мэтт принимался с нажимом водить пальцами по его спине.

\- Технически, - выдохнул он. – Ты же все еще девственник?

Мэтт заторможено кивнул, опустив взгляд – босс деловито его оседлал и потянулся за смазкой, заныканной в одну из подушек, с очевидными намерениями.

\- Надо это срочно исправлять.

Мэтт лихорадочно гладил бедра босса, пощипывал его соски, тихо несчастно постанывая. Золотистые отблески рассвета охватывали фигуру босса в мягкий ореол и не давали толком отвести взгляда.

Босс одновременно благодарил и проклинал Кинзи, пообещав себе все-таки не давать ей спуску.

На уголках губ у Мэтта еще оставалось немного помады, и босс поспешил снять ее языком.

К черту Кинзи. Потом разберется.

 

***

Утро было холодным, промозглым. Мэтт, держась за подранный бок, выбрался на улицу в компании своего когда-то лучшего друга – Найт Блейда. Очередная его победа вновь принесла столько горя и понимания, что вслед за собой Пурпурный Ужас заберет еще тень Мэтта.

Линия горизонта становилась все светлее. Найт Блейду хотелось столько ему рассказать, столько попросить – хотя бы не умирать прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Мэтт, обращенный, не полностью, но уже безвозвратно, отказывался и дальше жить вампиром. Он тяжело опустился на камень – старый обломок стены собора, и посмотрел на восток.

\- Найт, - сказал он тихо-тихо. – Я столько лет не видел рассвета.

Найт Блейд промолчал, лишь сел рядом. Мэтт, и при жизни очень бледный, сейчас был почти серого цвета. Он устал, измучился и наконец-то собирался обрести покой.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, приятель, - прошептал Найт Блейд. Но солнце осветило горизонт первыми лучами, и ответа Найт Блейд уже не услышал.

 

***

Сообщать о своем приезде он Кинзи запретил. Ранний приезд часто был преимуществом, когда оказывалось, что участие в своих бесконечных многоходовках принимала не только Кинзи, а еще и почти половина банды Святых при добровольном участии, блять, Джоша Берка. Босс тихо устроился на балкончике, пока Пирс за партией в шахматы трепался Олегу о целой операции «Заставь босса нарядиться Владыкой».

\- Вы могли просто рассказать боссу, и попросить его, - заметил Олег. Как они умудрялись каждый раз не только говорить, но и играть в шахматы – уму было непостижимо. Сам босс старался держать подальше от шахматной доски.

\- Да он сожрал бы тебя только за одну идею, босс Джоша Берка и его “вампирский шлак” на дух не переносит. А тут Кинзи нашла неплохой способ возместить потери на складе и утереть нос засранцу Мэтту Миллеру.

\- План мог провалиться.

\- Ну же, чувак. мы удачно импровизировали в ситуациях и похуже. А тут часть навара еще и по личным счетам раскидали. Клево же.

Молодчина Олег как будто читал мысли босса в этот момент и задавал чертовски правильные вопросы. Он в этой истории выглядел самым искренним, и потому автоматически получал помилование.

Ну, и помимо этого. Правильные вопросы.

\- То есть Кинзи, ты, Шаунди…

\- Виола, Зимос, Джош (даже почти без шантажа), Анхель, ну и так – по мелочи. Мы просто все очень хотели, чтобы босс был счастлив.

\- И как, стал счастливым?

\- Судя по тому, что рассказывает Кинзи – очень. Чтоб ты знал, Олег, босс часто недооценивает потенциал дельных вещей, если они хоть как-то относятся к Джошу Берку. Я «Обращенного» читал, когда тот еще выходил, и считаю его покруче всякой классики, от которой босс так течет.

\- Насчёт дельности я полностью согласен, - Олег кивнул. - Но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не только его читал. Я сразу узнал тебя в образе Сиреневой Саламандры.

\- Воу-воу, я только дал добро. Сам  я фанфики писать не буду, даже если сам, мать его, Киллбейн приставит гранатомет к моему виску.

\- Тогда откуда тогда Кинзи и Мэтт знают, что босс умело обращается с шестом?

\- Которое было типа как оружие в “Обращённом”. Копье Страха. Стоп.

Пирс указал на Олега только что срубленным конем.

\- А ты откуда узнал?

\- Случайно, - сказал Олег и отобрал у Пирса своего коня. - Босс попросил про тот случай не распро...

Олег затих и медленно повернулся к выходу на балкон – босс стоял там, небрежно облокотившись о стену и ласково улыбаясь. Пирс тут же подскочил, задев и опрокинув стол, на котором стояла доска. Со всеми фигурами.

\- Чтоб! Тебе! Провалиться!

Босс молчал, держа в руке подозрительного вида записную книжку – Пирс ее уже раньше видел, как босс доставал ее. Когда вносил в список «Умри и желательно сейчас» очередное имя смертника.

\- О... Босс… ты рано вернулся.

\- Быстро заскучал в этом вашем Лондоне. Не люблю чай.

Пирс обреченно посмотрел на невозмутимого Олега, тот пожал плечами и неспешно направился в сторону лифта.

\- Ты давно тут стоишь, босс?

\- К сожалению.

\- А ты правда трахнул Мэтта Миллера?

Босс только вздохнул.

Сраный Пирс никогда не менялся, даже когда стоял на краю гибели. Убивать его прямо сейчас смысла не имело – сначала Пирс все-все расскажет боссу об этой сомнительной затее, причем по порядку. Может быть, пару раз получит по роже, но к этому моменту они успеют распить столько алкоголя, что на большее босс вряд ли решится.

А Кинзи, которая, как оказалось, если верить словам Мэтта, и была администратором того захудалого фансайта, одним разговором не отделается. Не одна она могла строить многоходовки, тем более, сейчас Мэтт был на стороне босса.

 

***

\- Проклято это место, - сказала проходившая мимо бабка скрипучим голосом, - кровососы тут долго ошивались, много жизней загубили.

Найт Блейд почти не слушал ее: он, не веря своим глазам, смотрел на цветы вишни, росшей у булыжника, где когда-то… Когда-то погиб Мэтт. Упрямая бабка подошла ближе.

\- Никто не знает, откуда оно тут взялось, - бабка указала на вишню. – Вокруг словно выжженная пустыня, а ей хоть бы что. Плодоносит каждый год: вишни с нее на всю деревню хватает.

Найт молча огладил ближайшую ветвь, едва коснулся пальцами мягких цветов и, развернувшись, пошел прочь. Воспоминания о произошедшем тут так и не угасли, постоянно терзая его во снах.

Но мир не заканчивался одним лишь богом забытым собором. Мир, безграничный и жестокий, таил в себе еще множество приключений, и Найт Блейд отправился им навстречу.


End file.
